The End of Elmore
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: After a few unfortunate events, Gumball meet a couple human and non-humans and become friends with them. Gumball, his friends and family soon discover they're hiding a dark secret. Pretty soon the Watterson, Fitzgeralds, and the new people are being chased by a psychopathic madman who wants to destroy the entire town of Elmore. Rated T for mass murder and violence
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

In the town of Elmore, there lived an anthropomorphic 12-year-old blue cat named Gumball Watterson. He was the fun-loving and mischief making son to a cat like Gumball and a pink rabbit named Nicole and Richard Watterson. He is also the brother to a 4-year-old pink rabbit named Anias, she is shown to have a very high IQ and a fish name Darwin in which he used to be their pet fish until he grew legs and junk. Gumball, Darwin, and Anias(despite her age) all go to Elmore junior High. Gumball also has a giant crush on an anthropomorphic antlered peanut named Penny Fitzgerald. Elmore is also the home to many creatures such as Tina Rex, a talking dinosaur which is kind've odd, Tobias, some kind of a rainbow creature, and a 300,000-year-old cranky baboon named Miss Simian, also a teacher and love interest to the principal at Elmore Junior High.

At their house, Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the couch. Gumball was wearing a crown made of tin foil like how the lucky helmet was. They were playing around with the crown pretending to be royalty.

"I'm a the king, king Watterson, ba-da-da-da-da you know I'm your ruler." said Gumball while Darwin was wearing a medieval hat and a lute made of cardboard. Their sister Anias, a pink rabbit like their dad came into the room wondering what was going on.

"What's going on here, what are you up to this time?" she said irritated. "We're just playing medieval stuff, check out the crown I made." Gumball said showing Anias the crown. She took the crown from his head and quickly noticed the crown looked like how the lucky helmet was made.

"Gumball, this isn't going to be like how that helmet ended us up it right?" Anias. Gumball seemed a bit annoyed by the remark she gave him and Darwin. "Look just because it's made of tin foil and looks like it's paper mache doesn't mean it's going to be like the lucky helmet." Gumball said to her. She just said whatever and left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Darwin asked his brother. "I don't know, she's probably still remembering the whole helmet incident and how we or you were forced to destroy it, boy was that an ordeal." Gumball said while putting the fake crown back on his head. They continued to play around until they heard a car engine. They saw that their mother pulled into the driveway. Gumball and Darwin were confused why she was home early.

"Hey kids I'm back early." Nicole said stressed out as usual. "Why are you home early?" Darwin asked rasing one eyebrow. "Some deranged criminal broke into the basement of the rainbow factory and stole some things, we were forced to leave work early." Nicole said while heading upstairs to her and Richard's bedroom.

"Oh, okay then." said Gumball. He and Darwin continued to play.

**10:39 AM**

Gumball and Darwin were getting ready for bed. After they hap brushed their teeth they went into their room. "Good night Darwin." said Gumball to Darwin in his fishbowl. "Good night Gumball." and in five seconds, they both fell asleep.

**Down Town Elmore**

A man in a big long black trench coat wearing a black fedora was walking down a dark alley. He was holding a bag that said "Property of the Rainbow Factory". The man laughed sinisterly and continued walking.

* * *

**Read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2 Destroyed Dasiy Doll

**6:30 PM**

Gumball woke up to the buzzing of the alarm clock and so did Darwin.

"Morning Gumball." Darwin said to his brother getting out of bed.

"Morning Darwin." Gumball said while changing out of his pajamas and into his favorite sweater and jeans. Just then Anias came into the room. They greeted her.

"Hey Anias." Darwin and Gumball said together. "Hey guys um hey have any of you seen my Daisy the Donkey doll?" She asked while looking in their closet.

"No." Darwin and Gumball said together. Just then Nicole came with a sad look.

"Did you find Daisy mom!?" Anias asked with a worried look on her face. "Uh yes I did sweatheart." she said sadly while holding up her Dasiy the Donkey doll only it was slased and decapitated.

"DASIY!" She screamed as she ran up to Nicole and yanked it out of her hand. She began to cry.

"Dasiy no, no." she sobbed. Gumball and Darwin felt completely bad for her. Gumball got a closer look at the destroyed Daisy Doll, it looked like something slased it with blades or claws.

"It looks like it was slased by blades or claws." Said Gumball. "NO DUH!" Shouted Anias running out of the room. Nicole sighed and left the room as well.

"Who would do such a thing to her?" Said Darwin looking sad at Gumball. "I don't know." Gumball said as he proceded to look out the window. As he did he noticed someone standing out on the sidewalk. "Huh?" The man was standing there looking at Gumball, after a bus passed by, he was gone. Gumball was confused by what he saw, he then heard his mother calling out that is was breakfist.

After they ate breakfist they got ready for school. Gumball and Darwin standed at the bus stop and waited for the bus to take them to school. Gumball notices a bald kid and a girl with long red hair walking down the street. They looked like nobody he nor Darwin have ever met before. The bus came and picked Darwin and Gumball up. They sat at the back set, the bus then came across Penny's house and picked her up. Penny sat in the back set with Gumball and Darwin, Gumball became completely love strucked.

"H-hey P-Penny." Gumball shuttered. Penny smiled back at Gumball, "Hi Gumball, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh um someone destroyed Anias's Dasiy the Donkey doll." Gumball said, Penny was shocked

"What who did it?!"

"We don't know, I'm glad nody accussed me of doing it."

"Why would anyone accusse you of it?"

"Well the doll looked like it was slashed by blades or claws, and ya know cats have claws."

"Oh."

The convirsation ended as the bus arrived at Elmore Juinor High and eveybody departed the bus.


	3. Chapter 3 Miss Simian injury

**Inside Elmore Junior High**

Gumball was at his locker talking to Darwin.

"How was anyone even able to get inside the house and destroy Anias's Daisy the Donkey doll? All the doors and windows were locked." Gumball said opening his locker and getting out a book.

"Maybe he got in through the basement." Darwin said waking down the hall to class with Gumball. "Dude do we even have a basement?" asked Gumball.

They arrived to Miss Simian's classroom and sat down. everybody noticed Miss Simian wasn't in the classroom.

"Uh where's Miss Simian?" Tobias asked wondering where she was along with the rest of the class. "I saw her walking down the street." Banana Joe said. "She's probably just late." said Allen in his high pitched voice. Everybody else agreed with him.

**In on the sidewalk close to the school**

Miss Simian was walking on a sidewalk heading towards the school, not caring that she was gonna be late. The mysterious man in black was walking down the street, he passed Miss Simian.

She looked at him then scoffed and said "Nice clothes, loser." The man stop dead in his tracks and turned around to Miss Simian. He came towards her and raised his hands.

She took a brief glimps at his hands and said "Nice hands los-" but before she could finish, the man picked her up by her throat.

**Inside the classroom**

As everybody was waiting for Miss Simian to arrive, they were all scared straight as Miss Simian flew in threw the window, inferring that the man tossed her.

"Are you okay Miss Simian!?" Darwin asked as all the students in her classroom gathered around her. She was unconscious, Penny checked her pulse to see if she was still alive.

"She's still alive! Somebody get Principal Brown!" Penny said. Gumball ran to Principal Brown's office. He was playing with a Nintendo DS, after Gumball barged in, he quickly hid it.

"What do you want Watterson?" Brown said a bit angered by his unexpected arrival. "Something is wrong with Miss Simian." Gumball said in a panic. "WHAT" Brown said following Gumball back to the classroom. When they got back, Mr. Small was on the phone with 9-1-1 claiming to have heard the window breaking. "We were waiting for her then she just burst threw the window out of nowhere." Gumball said to Principal Brown. "I'm on the phone!" yelled Mr. Small, silencing Gumball

**On the highway**

Nicole and Richard were driving down the highway, Richard was humming a joyful tune while Nicole was keeping her eyes on the road. They came across the school only to find a paramedic there. "What happened here?" Nicole asked shocked.

They parked by the school and walked over to a gang of kids and a few adults, they saw a paramedic putting an unconscious Miss Simian into the paramedic truck. Gumball, Darwin, and Anias were standing with a big crowd of students. They decided to walk over there to them

"What happened to her?" Richard asked. "We don't know, we were waiting for her to arrive then out of nowhere she came flying threw the window, scaring us all." Darwin said answering his dad's question.

"_pfft, serves her right."_ Nicole said in her head. As the medics were about to take off, Nicole saw a green man in a big long black trench coat and wearing a black fedora, he was holding some kind of bag with words on it, he was to far away for Nicole to make out what it said.

Nicole looked confused by the man. The medics left and passed the man, as they did, we was gone. School was dismissed and Nicole and Richard took Gumball, Darwin, and Anias. Anias was still sad that her Daisy doll was destroyed but she managed to shake it off.

When they got home, everything felt completely awkward, especially for Gumball and Nicole with the Rainbow Factory being robbed, Anias's Daisy the Donkey doll somehow getting destroyed, and Miss Simian busting threw the window like that. Gumball and Nicole, unknown to others, were also completely baffled by the strange man they saw and how he just disappeared when a vehical passed by him.

"Well today was...rather a crazy day wasn't it." said Nicole to her family, they all agreed with her. Everybody ate dinner then got ready for bed.

Darwin was scared by what was happening. "Gumball what's going to happen to us? There's been a lot of unusual stuff going on here today and yesterday." He said scared to his brother. "Don't worry Darwin, I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow." Gumball said before falling asleep.

A man was looking at Gumball and Darwin through their window with binoculars from a hot air balloon not too high in the sky. He then moved on to the Fitzgerald's house where he saw Penny about to fall asleep, he then proceeded to Tobias's and Rachel's house where he saw Tobias asleep in his bed and then saw his sister pouring herself a glass of milk in pink pajamas, then on to Bobert's house where he saw him on a machine, possibly as an act of charging himself and sleeping and then to Masami's house where she was reading a magazine. The man then laughed maniacally before opening a bag revealing a bomb of some sort. "My plan will soon be complete." said the mysterious man. He can be heard laughing manically as he added heat to the balloon which caused him to drift off higher into the night sky.

* * *

**Read the fanfiction and Review it please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Justin and Tina

Gumball walked out of his house and walked down the street. School was dismissed the rest of the week due to Principal Brown not being able to find a substitute teacher to replace Miss Simian while she was in the hospital.

Gumball was walking down the street, hoping that Mr. Fitzgerald would let him see Penny for saving her from nearly getting run over by him. As he was walking down the street, he saw two people sitting together talking to each other. Gumball noticed that they looked like humans, very uncommon species in Elmore. One of them looked exactly like the bald guy he saw walking down the street at the bus stop with the girl with red hair. The other one he was talking to was a girl with short light brown hair, she was wearing a pink dress and pink school shoes. They looked like kids to him.

"Then Samuel was all like "JUSTIN WHAT'S UP BRO!" what was that all about?" The boy said to the girl, they both started laughing. The girl was smiling blushfully at the boy. Gumball thought they were friendly people and decided to join them.

"Ya know Justin, I've always thought you were cute." said the girl, revealing that his name was Justin. She puckered her lips and motioned towards him like she was gonna kiss him, she stopped after they noticed Gumball standing by them.

"AH a cat has been watching us!" She yelled disgusted. Gumball looked sad cause he thought he was ruining their moment.

"Hey don't be rude, he looks adorable." Justin said defending Gumball.

"Gee thanks uhhhh..." Gumball said trying to persuade him to say his full name and the girl's name as well. "It's Justin, Justin Munoz and this my friend Tina, we're out of towners." Justin said to the blue cat.

"Oh okay, ya know we don't really get humans coming around here very often in Elmore."

"Oh well we're here." Justin chuckled. "Oh by the way Tina's a wizard, she looks human but really isn't." Justin said, Gumball knew that magic wasn't real ever since the plastic wand incident. "Riiiiggghhht your friend's a wizard, I toooootaaaallly believe you." Gumball said sarcastically.

"Don't believe him eh? Well watch this!" Tina said knowing Gumball's sarcasm. Her hands began to glow blue as blue fireballs appeared hovering above her hands. Gumball was just in pure shock.

"Hey are you okay cat?" Justin asked Gumball who was standing like he was frozen in ice. Gumball then came back into reality and screamed.

"OMG YOU REALLY ARE A WIZARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE MAGIC REALLY IS REAL, MY DAD WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU!" Gumball screamed really loud, Tina and Justin looked as if they were right in front of a tornado. "Uh okay then, what's your name again kid?" Justin asked

"It's Gumball, Gumball Watterson I live not too far from Penny's house."

"Penny's house?" Tina asked in confusion.

"She's this beautiful antlered-peanut girl who lives near here, she is so pretty and nice although her father kind've disapproves of me hanging out with her cause he thinks I'm just a little punk." Gumball said sadly.

"Sounds like somebody's in love." Tina said teasing Gumball, he turned bright red.

"WHAT n-no she's j-j-just a friend!" Gumball said trying to change their minds.

"Riiiigggghhht, anyway ya going to her house?" Justin said

"Yeah, wanna come? You seem like very nice people to me." Gumball asked them, they nodded and followed Gumball to Penny's house. The man in black appeared, watching them walking down the street.

**At the Fitzgerald's residents**

Penny's dad was sitting down reading the newspaper. "Huh" he said "Teacher at Elmore Junior High regains consciousness after being thrown from something or by someone through a 2 story window which still baffles the authorities." Just then he heard the doorbell rang, he had a great feeling who it was.

"Let me guess." he said as he was about to open to door, he was right when he saw Gumball along with Justin and Tina with him.

"Hey Mr. Fitzgerald, these are my new friends, Justin and Tina, I brought them along with me to see Penny." Gumball said gleefully hoping he would let him in.

"Whatever son, she's upstairs in her room." He said letting Gumball, Justin, and Tina in while returning to read the paper.

Penny was in her room reading a popular girls magazine, Gumball, Justin, and Tina then came into her room. Penny was a bit shocked.

"Gumball!" Penny said shocked. "I decided to come over for a visit, I can't believe you dad let me in." Gumball said. Penny chuckled, she then noticed Justin and Tina was with him.

"So Gumball uh, who's your friends?" She asked wondering who they were. "Oh they're Justin and Tina." Gumball said, they greeted Penny. "We just met while I was walking towards your house setting on a bench talking to each other." "True that." Justin said

"Oh okay it's a pleasure to meet two." Penny said while shaking both of their hands. When Penny shook Tina's hand, it shocked her.

"Ow!" Penny yelled. "What's wrong?" Tina asked. "You shocked me." "Oh sorry about that." Gumball thought she shocked Penny because she was a wizard, so he decided to tell Penny.

"Penny she shocked you because she's a-" before he could finish, Tina ran up to him and covered his mouth. "What was that?" Penny asked "Oh nothing, he just had to use the bathroom, I'll escort him." Tina lied while leaving the room while her hands still on his mouth.

Gumball was angered by Tina holding onto his mouth. "Hey what was that for!?" Gumball said in anger. "Keep it down!" Tina said quietly yelling, She looked around the room to see if anyone was there. "You can't tell everybody that I'm a wizard. If you do, he'll find me, kill me, kill Justin, kill you, and even kill your friends and family!" Tina said shocking Gumball. "What are you talking about, who's this "he"?" Gumball asked. Tina couldn't tell Gumball or else he'll be scarred for life. "It's nobody okay? Forget that I ever told you any of this." Tina said angrily at Gumball.

"Uh okay then." Gumball said confused, they then went back into Penny's room. "What was that all about?" Penny asked while Justin was flipping through the pages in her magazine. "It was nothing really." Tina lied. Just then her father can be heard downstairs.

"Gumball, you and your friends are gonna have to leave, we're going shopping." Mr. Fitzgerald cried out from downstairs. Gumball groaned.

"Well I guess I'll see you later or tomorrow." Gumball said while Penny was getting out of her bed to her dad. "Yeah, I guess so." Penny said. They all went downstairs and saw Penny's parents and her sister about ready to leave. "Okay well will see you guys later." Justin said while they all exited the door and locked it. The Fitzgeralds got in their car and drove off.

"That was nice." Tina said while Gumball was waving his hand at the Fitzgeralds driving off. "It was, I have to head home though it's getting late." Gumball said checking his watch. "Yeah we also gotta find a hotel to say in." Justin said, Gumball felt bad that they had to live in a hotel room despite that they're just kids. "Wait!" Gumball said, Tina and Justin turned back to him. "What?" Justin asked. "Maybe you can stay with me at my house, at least you can find a hotel to stay at or anything like that." Gumball said to them. They looked at each other. "Would your parents mind?" Tina asked. No my parents are always happy to know I have a new friend."

"Oh okay then, gee thanks." Justin said. "No problem." They walked down the street. The man in black then appeared, he was revealed to be a green man with horns, his hands were like sharp claws bigger than a normal hand. He didn't seem to wear a shirt. He walked up to the Fitzgerald's house. He walked right through the door like he was a ghost. He saw their beloved pet, Mr. Cuddles in a cage setting a tabel. The man's shadow can be seen next to the cage. It was getting bigger, implying he was walking towards the cage. He raised up his claw like hands and can be heard laughing sinisterly.

* * *

**I honestly don't think this is one of my best chapters but I'm okay with it. Also please read and review the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Memorys

Nicole was doing the dishes, she then noticed Gumball entering the door. "Why hello there gummypuss." She said, Gumball just glared at her. "Mom I thought you agreed to never call me that again." Gumball said much to her mothers dismay. "Gumball I can't stop. It's so cute and addicting." Nicole said gleefully, she noticed Justin and Tina standing with him.

"Who's your friends?" Nicole asking about Justin and Tina. "They're Justin Munoz and Tina, They're out-of-town, they're also...humans." Gumball said, he considered this a lied since Tina wasn't technically human. "Oh humans! Ya know we don't get humans often in Elmore." Nicole said to Justin and Tina, they looked at her nervously. "Yeah, humans." Tina said " anyway they're here because they don't have a place to stay, you think maybe they can stay here for a while?" Gumball said trying to persuade his mother. "Well since they're kids as I can tell and that they're nice to you sure." Nicole said "Gee thank Gumball's mother, ya know I think we'll have to leave tomorrow, my sister's out looking for a hotel for us to stay in." Justin said "Your sister?" Gumball asked "My sister Raven, she and a friend of mine, Vaniel Clark are out looking for a hotel, possibility she found one already, she's going to kill me if she finds out I just left them at wherever they're at." Gumball then remembered the girl he was walking with down the street at the bus stop. "Oh okay then, well feel free to rest if you want." Nicole said.

"Nice place you got here." Tina said. "Thanks." Nicole said returning to washing the dishes. "C'mon I wanna show you my room." Gumball said running up the stairs with Justin and Tina behind him. Anias and Darwin walked by them "Hey Darwin and Anias!" Gumball said to them, they were rather confused after noticing Justin and Tina with him. "Uhhh hey Gumball." Anias said. Gumball opened the door to his room, Justin and Tina seemed amazed. "Nice room." Tina said "Thanks." Gumball said sitting on his bed.

The Fitzgeralds were driving home after a day of shopping at the mall. Penny's sister got a teddy bear while Penny was eating cotton candy. Mr. Fitzgerald pulled into their driveway and exited the car. They got up to the front door and unlocked it. When they got inside they were confused when the lights didn't come on when Mr. Fitzgerald flipped the switch. "Why isn't the light turning on?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked "I don't know." Mr. Fitzgerald said while getting a flashlight. He looked around the house only to find Mr. Cuddles cage with a tattered cloth over it. "Why does Mr. Cuddles has a cloth over his cage?" Penny's sister asked. They walked over to their pet's cage, Mr. Fitzgerald removed the cloth, they were all purely horrified to see that Mr. Cuddles was crushed as in he was killed, there were also giant claw marks on the floor of his cage. The Fitzgerald all backed away from the cage seeing that their beloved pet was actually dead. As they were backing away, the green man in black was shown against the wall. The Fitzgeralds turned around to see the man, he glared at them, he was also holding a tranquilizer machine gun. He pointed the gun at the Fitzgeralds and fired tranquilizer darts at each one of them, causing them to fall asleep.

**A couple hours later**

Gumball was helping Justin up to his bunk bed. "Uh thanks for letting me sleep up here tonight." Justin said "Your welcome." Gumball said

"And Tina's where now?"

"She's sleeping on the couch."

"Oh okay." Justin and Gumball both fell asleep, Darwin came into the room and went into his fishbowl. "Goodnight Gumball." he said.

"Goodnight Darwin." Gumball said back to him. They all fell asleep.

**In Nicole and Richard's bedroom**

Nicole ands Richard were sound asleep. It was raining outside and thunder can be heard. A family picture can be seen on a nightstand. A picture had Gumball, Darwin, Anias, Nicole, and Richard were all in the picture. The Gumball in the picture started to move, shockingly, the Gumball jumped out of the picture and looked at Nicole and Richard. He jumped off the nightstand and walked toward their bed. He stood in front of their bed and grew seven feet taller. As he grew, it was revealed that the Gumball was really the green man with horns in the black coat and hat in the form of the picture Gumball. Nicole had woken up only to see the man in front of their bed. She was about scream but before she could, the man silenced her by shushing her. "Shh." The man picked up the same machine gun from earlier and shot Nicole with two tranquilizer darts, causing her to fall back asleep, he shot Richard with a dart insuring that he doesn't unexpectedly wake up. The man walked towards Richard and said "Okay then, lets see what's up here." he poked Richard's head with his claw, he then took out a magic wand and turned into a ball of light then entered Richard's mind.

**Inside Richard's mind**

The man was standing in the middle of a school hallway. He was walking down the hallway until he saw a young Richard wearing a light blue cape and yelled "I'm the cottontail cavalier!" he then ran up to a wall. The man chuckled and walked through the wall to the other side to see a young Sal Left Thumb, a young Mr. Small, and a young Mr. Fitzgerald all laughing at the young Richard whose head went through the wall making it look like his head was attached to a gorilla picture. A young Nicole however was shocked by this and defended him. "Leave him alone! At least he's brave enough to be himself." she said. The man chuckled at this "What a touching moment he have here, now on to more misery." he said entering a fire exit, as he did he entered a house and saw young Richard with his mother Granny Jojo holding a wishbone. Richard got the biggest piece, he wished that the sausages in the bowl would fly into his mouth. After a few seconds of waiting, he asked his mother why it didn't come true and she claims that magic wasn't real, after that he asked sadly that the wishbone was a fraud, his mother said yes and started screaming. "Hmm" the man said, he glowed and then a flash. He was at a wedding, he saw Nicole and a still screaming Richard. "Perfect." he said before disappearing.

**Outside Richard's mind**

The glowing ball of light then exited Richard's head and headed straight for Nicole.

**Inside Nicole's mind**

The man found himself in some kind of preschool or possibly a daycare where he saw a toddler Nicole making her first steps. After she fell the man noticed the same baboon (Miss Simian obviously) walked by her and said "Nice first steps, loser!" This angrily reminded him of when he first met Miss Simian outside of Elmore Junior High when she called him a loser and made fun of his clothes and his hands or tried to. He then moved on to the next memory and saw a young Nicole on a bike, she fell off the bike then Miss Simian appeared and said "Nice cycling, loser!" The man proceeded to move on to the next memory and saw Nicole a little older than the last memory with Miss Simian calling her a loser. "This is all the stuff I needed to see!" The man said as he exited her memory

**Outside Nicole's mind and back inside the bedroom**

The man turned back into his normal looking self and exited the door. He then proceeded to go into Gumball's room. He saw Justin sleeping on the top bunk, a picture was hanging out of his pocket. He grabbed the picture and it was a picture of the man and it also said "Naval Fitzgerald" near the bottom of the picture, it was revealed his name was Naval (I got tired of waiting to tell the readers what his name was). Naval saw Gumball sound asleep on his bed. Naval thought he could go into his mind and see what all his fears were (oh boy). Naval turned into a ball of light again and entered his mind.

**Inside Gumball's mind**

Naval was standing on a mountain, he looked inside the mountain to see a giant dumpster. He saw a short pink rabbit (Anias) and an orange fish (Darwin) holding a helmet that looked like it was made of tin-foil. Gumball was fighting them for the helmet, the helmet flew into the dumpster, he grabbed it holding onto a branch, the rabbit convinced him that the helmet was evil and it was best to be destroyed. Gumball tossed the helmet into the dumpster where it was destroyed. Naval laughed evilly after the rabbit said the helmet was nothing but evil. Naval then jumped into the dumpster, he didn't get destroyed like the helmet but fell out of the sky and ended up in the backyard of the Fitzgeralds. They were all sad, Penny's mother was playing a bag pipe. There appeared to be some sign on a pile of dirt, it said "In memory of Mr. Cuddles" (or something possibly like that). Penny's sister showed Gumball a picture of Mr. Cuddles, Gumball screamed and destroyed the picture causing her to cry and the rest of Penny's family to be extremely angered by it. Naval saw everything and remembered the tarantula he killed. Naval was passing a bunch of memorys Gumball had such as being made fun of while wearing a GI outfit and his mother meddling with his school life and ruining it in the process. Naval laughed maniacally and exited Gumball's mind.

**Outside Gumball's mind and into his room**

Naval was looking at Gumball who was shaking because of Naval looking at his memorys, namely the bad ones, and thought of a plan that would destroy the Wattersons, Fitzgeralds, Justin, Raven, Tina and then the entire town of Elmore. He took out the bomb in which he stole from the Rainbow Factory (if anyone remembers from chapter one and three that a man stole something from the Rainbow Factory which chapter three revealed was a bomb) and looked back at Gumball. He chuckled and left the room

* * *

**So we discover the man's name is Naval Fitzgerald and he wants to destroy the town of Elmore. Will he succeed or will they be able to stop his evil plans? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Normal?

Justin was sleeping on the top of Gumball's bunk bed his eyes opened a bit, his eyes widened with shock as he saw a girl with long red hair (his sister Raven) glaring at him.

"AH HOW DID YOU FIND ME, WHY DID YOU FIND ME?" Justin scream falling out of the bunk bed, Gumball and Darwin were standing by Raven's feet. "Did you know how long I've been waiting for you at the hotel?! Me and Vaniel practically had to unpack the stuff ourselves!" She said angrily. "Sorry I guess I forgot about you."

"Oh you forgot?! Please don't try and sweet talk me!"

"Take it easy. This cat right here was kind enough to let me and Tina spend the night here!"

"Well you should've called!"

"Heck I don't have your number!" Gumball and Darwin watched as the kids argued. Gumball noticed a photo on the ground. He picked it up and it was a picture of a green man with horns in a big long black trench coat. A name was written at the bottom and it said "Naval Fitzgerald." Gumball looked at the picture carefully and noticed it looked very familiar to him.

"Hey what are you doing? Give me that!" Justin said taking the picture from Gumball's hands. "Who is that in that picture? He looks kind've familiar." Gumball said. Justin just glared at him. "Nobody you or your family needs to know! Now shut up and we'll get this under control!" Justin escorted Raven out of the room. Tina then entered the room. What's their problem?" She asked. Gumball and Darwin shrugged their shoulders.

**At the Fitzgerald's resident**

Penny had woken up since she was only hit with one tranquilizer dart while the rest of her family were hit with two or three darts. She remembered what happened before she got knocked out. She ran towards Mr. Cuddle's cage and was shocked to see that everything she and her family saw was gone. Mr. Cuddles was still alive and his cage was apparently undamaged. She was confused by what happened, think whether it was a dream or a hallucination. Penny walked out of her house and sat at the nearest bench.

**Down the street**

Gumball was walking down the street eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He noticed Penny sitting on a bench. Gumball also noticed Penny looked sad and wondered what happened.

"Hey Penny." Gumball said shyly. "Oh hey Gumball." she said a bit gloomy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Penny I can tell when someone, especially a person I care about, is sad. Now what is it?" Penny blushed after he said he cared about her.

"I don't know, when me and my parents and sister came back home, something wasn't quiet right. But when I woke up from a dart fired at me, everything seemed normal." Gumball was shocked.

"What do you mean a dart was fired at you?"

"There was a man (Naval) standing in our house. He was green, wearing what looked to be a trench coat and a fedora, he held up a machine gun and fired tranquilizer darts at us!" Gumball was completely shocked that anyone would do such a thing. After hearing the description of the man, he quickly remembered a man he saw standing on the sidewalk seemingly watching him through his window.

"Gumball are you okay?" Penny asked taking Gumball away from memory lane. "What? Yeah I'm fine. " He said then a phone started ringing. "Whoops, that's probably my dad calling. I have to go." Penny said walking away and waving goodbye to Gumball. He waved back to her. Gumball thought he should head back home as well. As he began to walk, Naval appeared and stared at Gumball.

Gumball made it home where he saw Justin and Raven chatting with each other sitting on the couch. "Look I was just saying, maybe if keep better track of you numbers maybe you could call me when you find something." Raven said. "Oh so now I'm the one to keep track of phone numbers. Lady I don't even know my own phone number." Justin said. Gumball walked passed them and upstairs. He walked into his room where he saw Darwin on the computer.

"Hey buddy what are you doing?" Gumball asked. "I'm watching this video, it's funny." Darwin said giggling. Gumball saw the video he was watching and there was a man getting kicked in the nuts by a bear. Gumball laughed to then Tina entered the room wearing a towel, implying she took a shower.

"What's so funny?" she asked. The guys blushed after seeing her in a towel dripping wet. "Uh we're just watching a video." Gumball said. "Oh." she said before exiting the room. They then heard a doorbell ring. Gumball and Darwin ran down to see who it was and saw a boy who looked like he was 12 to 13-years-old. He had two long fangs, wore a black vest, and was pale like a vampire, he also had an umbrella above him.

"Uh hello." Gumball said. "Hi uh is anyone by the names Tina, Justin, and Raven here?" He asked in somewhat of a british accent. "Hey Vaniel!" Justin said getting up off the couch. "Oh hey jay. Where were you and Tina last night when we could've used some help?" Vaniel asked a bit irritated. "Oh sorry about that. We um." Justin said trying to think of an excuse.

"What's up with the umbrella?" Darwin asked. "I'm a vampire I can't be out in the sun. It's okay I'm harmless." Vaniel said. The guys shrugged their shoulder not caring that he was a vampire.

A few hours had passed and the four kids decided to stay at the Wattersons for a while. Justin was on Gumball's computer looking at something while Raven, Tina, and Vaniel was helping Nicole in the kitchen. "What a lovely, yet small, house you got here Mrs. Watterson." Vaniel said putting some stuff in the fridge. "Uh gee thanks." Nicole said feeling kind've insulted when Vaniel said the house was small. Richard, Gumball, and Darwin were playing video games together while Anias watched them in amusement.

**Back at Penny's house.**

Penny's mother was washing the dishes while Penny's sister was playing with Mr. Cuddles and Mr. Fitzgerald was asleep on the couch. Penny went downstairs and got a glass of milk. He smile at the sight of her sister playing with Mr. Cuddles. She then walked back upstairs to her room.

**At Fitzgerald Co. Limited**

One of Mr. Fitzgerald's workers (if anyone have seen "The Knights" Mr. Fitzgerald was talking to two big things that looked like Lego figures, one was red and the other was blue with a mustache) was working on a fuse box in an area surrounded by transmission towers. He then saw Naval standing by a track and the worker glared at him.

"Hey you, this is city property! No trespassing!" He said. Naval said nothing while the man walked in front of Naval. "What are you deaf?" He said. Naval continued to say nothing and just stared at the man. "Okay I'm going to call the police, don't even THINK about leaving." The construction worker said angrily. As the man began to walk away, Naval walked towards the man. The construction worker turned around after hearing Naval moving, Naval then grabbed his shoulder and stabbed the worker with his claws. The worker was gasping for air and coughing as Naval dug his claws in further into his body, killing him. Naval yanked out his claws from his body and walked towards a giant generator. Naval punched a hole into the generator and yanked out wires, chips, and tiny machine pieces. Pretty soon all the power in Elmore went out, causing a citywide blackout.

**Back at the Watterson's resident**

Everybody was doing what they were doing until the power went out.

"HEY!" Gumball and Darwin said angrily losing their game. Justin ran downstairs with a flashlight. "What happened? The power just went out!" Justin said pointing the flashlight at the gang. "Thanks a lot captain obvious!" Gumball said angrily. "Now there's now need to be upset, I'll find some flashlights and light some candles." Nicole said. Justin went outside and was shocked by what he saw. "Hey look at this, looks like we're not the only ones without power." He said, everybody except Nicole came outside and saw that every light including the street lights were all off.

* * *

**Naval has cut the power of the entire town, he stole a bomb from the Rainbow Favtory, and he made it seem like everything the Fitzgeralds saw never happened when they came back home from their trip to the mall. What will happen to Elmore? What will Naval plan to do with the bomb? Find out in the next chapter. I also hope to get to the point where The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds finally encounter Naval.**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Naval

It was morning and the power was still off. Everybody were completely miserable when they woke up due to the air conditioner not on. Gumball and Darwin just sat on the couch reading a magazine since they couldn't play video games or watch TV and Nicole was forced to throw away all the stuff in the fridge because it rotted over night, much to Richard's dismay. Justin swayed into the living room weak from the heat and saw Gumball and Darwin sitting on the couch.

"Um, hey look at the bright side, at least no high power bill for who knows how long." Justin said trying to cheer them up. They just said meh and continued "reading" the magazines. Somebody knocked on the door, Justin opened it and was surprised to see it was a tired and sweaty Penny.

"Oh hey you're that Penny girl." Justin said. "Hey there Justin." Penny said still remembering Justin's name "Is Gumball here?" "Right here Penny." Gumball said. Penny came inside and sat next to Gumball on the couch. "What happened to the power last night?" Gumball asked Penny. "I don't know, my dad thought it had something to do with the transmission towers back at his construction site. He's on his way there right now." Penny said.

**At Fitzgerald Co. Limited**

Penny's dad parked his car in front of his construction site. The blue construction worker with the mustache (who I named Herold and the red guy John until we find out their real names) parked in front of his construction site as well.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked angrily to Herold. "I don't know, I though john was working on the transmission towers!" Herold said angrily to Mr. Fitzgerald. "Well obviously he didn't!" Mr. Fitzgerald and Herold were walking towards the transmission tower area. "Just be lucky I don't fire John, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause a blackout." Mr. Fitzgerald said. "Question is, how the heck could he manage to cause the entire town to lose electric-" Before Herold could finish, Mr. Fitzgerald and Herold were struck with pure horror and shock when they saw John dead on the ground with Naval's giant claw wound on his stomach.

"HOLY CRAP! John?!" Mr. Fitzgerald said as he and Herold went over to his body. Mr. Fitzgerald checked his pulse and figured out that he was really dead. "Call the police!" He told Harold then Harold ran off to a phone. "Oh my gosh John, what in the world could've done something like this?!" Mr. Fitzgerald said to himself. He then heard Herold screaming and quickly panicked. "Herold?!" He said then ran to find him. He stopped when he saw Herold standing by a phone. "HEROLD! Don't ever scare me like that!" He said angrily, he tapped Herold's shoulder and when he did, Herold fell to the ground revealing the same wound that John has on his stomach.

"HEROLD!" Mr. Fitzgerald screamed in terror. He bent down to check his pulse and discovered he was dead. As Mr. Fitzgerald back up from Herold's body panicking, Naval jumped from a transmission tower behind Mr. Fitzgerald. Mr. Fitzgerald jumped in terror and took out a Mauser C96 seemingly out of nowhere. Naval just stared at Mr. Fitzgerald. "Look whoever you a-are, I-I don't wanna have t-to use this." Mr. Fitzgerald said, Naval just continued to stare at him. Naval raised up his claws ready to strike him but Mr. Fitzgerald shot him in the chest. Naval fell on the ground, seemingly dead.

Mr. Fitzgerald just panicked and ran back to his car, started it, and slammed on the gas petal. He got back and quickly went inside. "Penny? Penny?! Where's Penny?!" Mr. Fitzgerald asked still panicking. "I let her go visit that Watterson kid." Mrs. Fitzgerald said with Penny's sister in her hands. "Are you alright? You seem startled." "Uh yeah I'm fine." He lied trying not to scare her. "Uh come on I wanna check on Penny." He, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and Penny's sister all went inside the car and headed towards the Watterson residence.

**Back at the Watterson's Resident**

Everybody were outside thinking it would be less hot. Because of Vaniel being a vampire, he was forced to sit in the shade.

"Geez what happened to the electricity? Did it just disappear like that?!" Tina said. "Don't worry, I'm sure somebody will fix it sooner or later." Penny said. Mr. Fitzgerald's car parked in front of the Watterson's house.

"Penny?" Mr. Fitzgerald called out. "Penny where are you?!" Everybody heard him call out from the Watterson's front yard. "Man it's my dad." Penny said sadly. "WHAT! But you just came like 10 minutes ago." Gumball said. "I know, I really hate that he's very protective of me, it kind of make him boring." Penny said. "Don't talk about your father like that!" Nicole said angrily.

"Penny! Where are you? We need to take you home now! Mr. Fitzgerald said. "What is the problem, did that Gumball kid to anything to make you think he and his family are screwed up?!" Mrs. Fitzgerald said causing her husband to glare at her. "It's nothing, I'll tell you later! Penny!" Mr. Fitzgerald continued. Naval came up to the Watterson's residence, revealing the bullet in his torso had no effect in harming him. Penny opened the door, everybody was waving goodbye to her. Mr. Fitzgerald started talking to Penny about calling him when she goes someplace under her mother's permission. Penny got distracted when she saw Naval standing in the streets. Naval approached the house. As the Fitzgeralds were about to leave, Naval picked Mr. Fitzgerald up and threw him back inside the Watterson's house. Everybody were in pure shock.

Penny, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and Penny's sister ran inside to see if he was alright. Naval entered the house, when everybody turned to his direction, Naval was wearing the lucky helmet, he was wearing a gold belt on that said loser on it with arrows pointing a Nicole's head, he was wearing Richard's Cottontail Cavalier cape, his horns were now antlers greatly resembling Mr. Fitzgerald's antlers, his claws were also yellow and his arms were pink, kind of resembling Wanda (the wand from the episode of the same name), he was also wearing a gi outfit under the gold belt. Everybody, namely Justin, Raven, and Tina, were staring at him with pure shock while Naval laughed sinisterly.

"What's wrong, you guys feeling like complete losers!? Cause with this helmet, I'm feeling lucky." Naval said insulting everybody in the room. "Y-you're that man I saw! I shot you!" Mr. Fitzgerald referring back at his construction site. "What do you mean you shot him?!" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked angrily. "Don't play with him you two!" Justin said worried. "Aw if it isn't the bald kid again! And you thought you guys got ride of me!" Naval said picking Justin up by his shirt and tossing him outside. Nicole got infuriated by Naval destroying her home. She screamed in pure rage and tried to punch Naval, her rage went to pure shock when Naval grabbed her wrist. "Nice punching, LOSER!" Naval said then he broke her arm, causing Nicole to scream in agony.

"MOM!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anias screamed. "NICOLE!" Richard screamed. Nicole fell to the floor unable to move, she became unconscious. "Hey Fattytail Cavalier! Are you gonna help your wife, or are you gonna just sit there and eat sausages your whole entire pathetic life!" Naval insulted Richard. "Hey leave our dad alone!" Darwin yelled at Naval. "Aw isn't that cute, Darwiener here thinks he can save his fatty father, well know this!" Naval held up a picture that had Masami and Rachel in it. Darwin blushed at the sight of it. Justin, from outside, picked up a shovel, and whacked it across Naval's back. Mr. Fitzgerald got back on his feet and took out the Mauser C96. "Shoot him, shoot him!" Justin yelled. Naval turned to Justin and slashed his stomach. "JUSTIN!" Tina yelled. Naval then faced the gang and proceeded to walk towards them. Mr. Fitzgerald fired eight shots into Naval, the force of the bullets going inside him caused him to move a step back until he was against the wall. Mr. Fitzgerald aimed the gun at his head and fired the bullet. The bullet entered his head and Naval fell on the ground after that.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Penny yelled beginning to panic. "We'll tell you guys later, we need to get Nicole to a hospital!" Justin said carrying Nicole. "What are you waiting for?!" Justin yelled at everyone. Richard and Mr. Fitzgerald got their car keys and everybody drove off to the hospital. The Sal Left Thumb saw the Wattersons leave their door open and decided to break in. When he got in, he saw that it was trashed and noticed Naval covered in bullet wounds on the floor. The Sal Left Thumb turned him over to get a look at his face. "Hmm I could use this to frame those suckers for putting me in jail." The fingerprint guy said. After he said this, Naval opened his eyes, shockingly revealing he still wasn't dead. He took the spoon from his hands and stabbed the fingerprint guy with it. Naval threw him across the room and exited the house and started walking down the street, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

**Yay, the Wattersons and Fitzgeralds finally got to meet the mad man Naval, will they survive the terror? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hospital Problems

**At Elmore Hospital**

Nicole woke up in a hospital bed, she looked down and saw she had a cast on her arm. Nicole saw a window closed and opened the shades and noticed it was nighttime. She got out of the bed and walked towards the door. When she exited the room she saw Richard, Gumball, Anias, Darwin, Penny, Justin, Tina, Raven, Vaniel, Penny's sister, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald all sitting in a waiting room.

"MOM!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anias said hugging Nicole. "My little sweeties are alright." Nicole said. A male robin came into the room wearing a doctor's outfit. "Aw good she's awake." he said. "What happened?" Nicole asked. "Your friends and family here brought you in after what they claim to have been a break in, you're lucky you'll only be in that cast for two weeks. I'm doctor Baxter by the way." The robin said. "Oh." Nicole said.

**Elmore down town**

There were people walking around town. A man wearing a baseball cap was walking across the street. The man bumps into Naval wearing his trench coat and fedora while still having the bullet wounds inside him. Naval walked down the street, he passed a sign that said "Elmore Hospital." Another man bumped into him. "Hey watch it, whoa you okay buddy?" The man asked referring to the bullet wounds. Naval grabbed him by his clothes and tossed him towards a store, leaving the man injured, unconscious, and the entire front of the store destroyed.

**Back at the hospital**

Justin, Raven, Vaniel, Richard, and Mr. Fitzgerald were in the lobby grabbing a bite to eat while Mrs. Fitzgerald was rocking her younger daughter to sleep. Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, Anias, and Tina were all sitting together on the couch.

"So what happened while I was unconscious?" Nicole asked drinking some tea. "That's pretty much it, we just took you to the hospital and waited until you woke up, the doctor said you might wake up any moment now so we waited." Tina said. "Oh well I'm just glad my kids are safe." Nicole hugged her children. "Yeah I'm sure." Tina said.

A paramedic van parked in front of the hospital. A band-aid person exited the van and entered the hospital, Naval's reflection can be seen in the rear view mirror.

The band-aid guy entered the hospital where he confronted a female spray can with the red cross on it. The can had a name tag that said Beth.

"Hey Beth." The band-aid man said. "Hey Alex." Beth said then Alex entered the elevator. Naval entered the door. "Hi how may I help you?" Beth asked, unaware of the danger she'll be in. Naval just stared at her.

**Second Floor**

The guys on the second floor were eating snacks and chatting with each other. Dr. Baxter came into the room and Nicole came up to him. "Doctor I really need an ice pack my arm is killing me." Nicole said weakly. "Okay I'll go to the first floor and gave you an ice pack." Dr. Baxter said then entered the elevator to the first floor.

**First Floor**

The elevator opened and Dr. Baxter stepped out. "Beth where are the ice packs?" He asked. He looked over to where Beth was and saw it was completely trashed. "Good lord! What on Earth could've done this?!" Dr. Baxter said, he noticed a metal door leading to the basement was off its hinges, it had a dint the sized of a foot on it like somebody with all their might kicked it down.

"Beth?" Dr. Baxter walked into the basement as quietly as he can. He got down the stairs into the basement, he looked baffled to see that it wasn't trashed. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. When he did, he saw Beth pinned to the wall with a surgical machete. Baxter backed away in horror. As he was backing up, he bumped into something. When he turned around he saw Naval, he raised up a scalpel and stabbed it in Baxter's head.

Back on the second floor, Nicole was getting frustrated that her ice pack was taking so long. "Where is my ice pack?!" Nicole said on the verge of turning the hospital inside out. "Use my soda and quit complaining." Justin said irritated and placed an ice-cold cup of soda on her cast. "Thanks that makes everything better."

Alex, the band-aid guy, walked into the room and entered the elevator. He went to the first floor where he saw it trashed. "How the heck?" Alex said. Alex was about to go back up to the second floor right before Naval appeared behind him and stuck the surgical machete he used to kill Beth with into his body.

**Hallway of the second floor**

The guys and gals were walking through the hospital to see if they could find any other doctors. "Why does it seem like there's no more doctors here?" Justin asked. "Probably all home, they have to leave sometime." Anias stated. Naval came out of the elevator disgusted as Dr. Baxter, taking the form of him as well, and walked towards a hallway. A green triangle who looked like he was a patient walked in front of the gang.

"Have any of you kids seen Dr. Baxter, I need another painkiller." The triangle man said. "Well he went to the first floor to get ice packs but he never returned." Nicole stated. "I'll go find him, at least until the painkiller wares off." Said the man then walked passed the gang. The man noticed a cabinet in a dark room and goes inside. He checks the cabinet and sees and box of painkillers, he smiles cheerfully and opens the box. The Baxter disguised Naval appears at the Door.

"Oh hey doctor Baxter." He said nervously. "I was uh just getting some painkillers." He finished, then Naval took a syringe out of his coat. "What's that for?" The triangle man asked. Naval put his hand (or wings) on the man's mouth as he stabbed the syringe in his head. Naval left the room and saw the gang walking down the hall and followed them. The guys passed an office. "An office There's a phone in there, I'm going to call the police." Justin said. "Why?" Anias asked. "Something around here does not seem right to me!" Justin said dialing numbers on the phone, he hung the phone up because there was no dial tone. "Perfect, line's dead, you know what why don't we head back? He could just tell them we wanna leave now, it's only a broken arm and that Baxter guy said Nicole will only have it for two weeks, how bad could that be?." Everybody agreed with him. They turned directions back to the lobby. Naval hid in a room and saw them walking back, he sneered.

They made it back to the lobby where they grabbed their things and went into the elevator. "Please select floor." A computerized voice said. "First floor." Nicole said. The voice in the elevator then turned to Naval's voice. "If I were you loser, I wouldn't go to the first floor." The buttons on the wall combined into a giant button that said 100 on it. The elevator then went up very fast, causing everybody to freak out. "Uh what's wrong? Do babies need their bottles?!" Naval's voice said though the elevator again, then an image of Naval in a doctors uniform holding a baby's bottle appeared on the door. The elevator went kept going faster and faster until everybody were floating in the air. A couple of big belts tied everybody to the wall. Naval appeared next to the guys, however he wasn't floating like how everybody else were. He was drinking an entire bottle of medicine and spit it out, the medicine left a giant piece of gunk on the wall that had a giant monstrous eye on it.

"This medicine expired 10,000 years ago! That ain't good at all!" Naval said looking at the bottle. He poured it on the ground. The medicine turned into gunk but this time it grew. Everybody looked completely scared as the gunk grew into a one-eyed blob. Everybody screamed in pure horror. Naval stuck his head through the blob's body and said "Aw don't cry, We're almost to our stop!" then laughed maniacally. The elevator crashed on the roof and everybody flew out of the elevator.

"Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord." Gumball repeatedly said in complete shock. Penny's sister started crying, Richard sprained his ankle, and Mr. Fitzgerald's right antler broke off. Tina got up and looked through the hole, only to see that Naval wasn't in the elevator (or what was left of it).

"That didn't happen. Did it?" Vaniel said in a daze. "Oh it happened!" Justin said in a daze as well. "How can this be?! My dad shot him nine times! One in his freaking head!" Penny said, a part of her shell was cracked. "Naval's immortal, we know all about him." Justin said, everybody except Tina, Raven, and Vaniel stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "It's true! I'm not even human!" Tina said on the verge of crying. "Take it easy." Justin said comforting her, everybody gave sad looks to them. Naval then popped out of nowhere behind Justin and Tina.

"Hey." He said. Justin and Tina turn around in confusion. Naval stretched out his tongue and wrapped it around Tina, tying her up. Justin tried to attack Naval but he was able to push him away. Mr. Fitzgerald pulled out his muaser C96 and ran behind Naval. "That's it buddy!" He said angrily then pointed the gun to the back of his head and fired it. Naval swirled his tongue back into his mouth then fell on the ground, seemingly dead. Everybody just stared at Naval's body. Tina motioned slowly towards Naval. She out her foot on his body and shaked her foot, no response. Everybody sighed in relief.

Just as everybody were thinking of a way to get off the roof, Naval opened his eyes and grabbed Tina's legs. Tina was kicking and screaming as Naval tried to slash her stomach. Mr. Fitzgerald was shooting Naval in the back until he ran out of ammo. Naval let go of Tina and faced Mr. Fitzgerald. Naval raised his claws attempting to strike him. Vaniel picked up a flag pole with a sharp pointy top (that was on the roof before the elevator busted a hole through it) and stabbed Naval in the back with it.

Naval made a horrible screech, he twirled around aimlessly and fell of the roof of the hospital. Everybody ran over to where he fell in pure shock. They saw he was unconscious with the bullet wounds on his back and the flag pole impaled in him, still making it look like he was dead.

Tina then created a dark glowing ball in her hands. "Uh what's happening?" Gumball asked about the dark glowing balls in her hands. "Trust me I'll get us out of here." The balls grew bigger then everybody disappeared off the roof. They reappeared on the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Richard asked shocked. "No time, we need to get back to your house, we'll explain everything!" Tina said. Everybody ran back to their cars and started them. They began to drive down Elmore Expressway.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter to my fanfiction. It seems to be getting more intense as it goes on like a real horror movie. Note that Naval does have some similarities to Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street and Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th** and** the more we go on, the more intense it gets like in the horror movies those two characters are in (does this make sense to anybody?). Read and review please. Don't like it, don't bother.**


	9. Chapter 9 From Bad to Worst

**Viewer description is advised**

* * *

The guys drove back to the Watterson resident, ignoring the mess Naval made. The body of the Sal Left Thumb was gone too, possibly meaning Naval hid it before he went to the hospital. They sat in the living room and got chairs from the kitchen for the others.

"So, what did you guys say back at the hospital?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked determined to find out the truth. "We know all about that man who's after us." Tina said, everybody stared at the gang suspiciously. "Who is this man?" Anias asked. Tina sighed.

"His name. His name is Naval. Naval Fitzgerald. He was once a happy little boy, up until his banishment from his hometown and the deaths of his parents. Where he became something horrible, the stuff we all feared." Tina finished. Everybody's faces turned from suspicion to shock. "A couple of months ago, me and a friend of mine went on a vacation in a town in Oregon. Naval found us and stalked two kids. He finally revealed himself after he crashed a party me, the friend, the two kids, and a couple of teenagers went to." Justin said (sound familiar).

"Why is he after us?" Gumball asked worrying. "Yeah, what did we ever do to him to make him want to kill us?" Penny asked. "Naval, when he was eight-years-old, his father was killed in a car crash with Naval in the car. Naval survived but his hands were badly wounded and were forced to be amputated with horrible claws, he was never really the same after that. And when he was 16-years-old, he got banned from his hometown after he stole tax payer money to help pay for his mother's medication. After months of misery, he figured out his mother died. And after that, he tortures people out of the anger of his parent's deaths!" Tina explained. "He mainly goes after people who are happy and nice but have bad memorys." Everybody except Justin, Raven, and Vaniel stared at her in pure shock.

"We're all nice and happy but also have bad memorys, is that the reason we're all his next victims?" Gumball asked. Tina sadly nodded. "Can we stop him?" Nicole asked. "We tried like hundreds of times, he won't die! We stabbed him, shoot him, we even stabbed or shot him in the head, nothing worked! You guys can't be too careful, Naval will go after your friends and he will go after family." Justin stated. Gumball quickly thought of his friends after Justin said that Naval will go after them. "So you punks are the ones responsible for all this." Mr. Fitzgerald said angrily, everybody glared at Justin, Raven, Vaniel, and Tina. "Dude we're not responsible for any of these problems that are happening. We didn't even know Naval until the first day of middle school!" Justin said in defense, then everybody started arguing.

**Back at the hospital**

Naval was lying on the ground. Two people, a man and a women, were walking a saw him lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" The women said. She and the man ran up to the "dead" Naval and stared at the pole impaled within' him and the bullet wounds all over him. "Call the police!" The man shouted and the women got up and took out a cell phone. The man continued to stared at Naval until his eyes opened. Naval got up and stabbed the man with his claws, killing him. "JOHNNY!" The women screamed. Naval threw the man and went after the women. The woman was about to until she tripped. She screamed bloody murder as Naval took the pole from his body and impaled her with it. Naval walked away to find the gang.

**Back at the Watterson house**

Everyone continued arguing. Vaniel decided he had enough and went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. After he had grabbed a carton of orange juice, all the food in the fridge started rotting, turning green, and molded. Vaniel backed up frightened by that then a giant snake-like noddle emerged from a bowl and wrapped itself around Vaniel's neck trying to strangle him. The gang in the living room heard Vaniel screaming for help. They ran into the kitchen and saw the noodle trying to strangle Vaniel. Nicole grabbed a kitchen knife and cut the noodle in half, freeing Vaniel while the noodle went back into the fridge and the door slammed shut. "That ain't good." Tina said worriedly.

**Junkyard**

Tina Rex, Tobias, Rachel, Banana Joe, Masami, Molly, Leslie, Carmen, Jamie, Teri, Anton, Ocho, Rob, Alan, a boy who looked like he was a teenager and a girl who also looked like a teenager entered Tina's junkyard.

**"**I can't believe your dad is letting us stay here for a sleepover!" Masami said to Tina. "I know, we are gonna have so much fun!" Tina Rex said the everybody cheered. Unknown to them, Naval was watching them from on top of a pile of trash. The trash pile was high enough so not even Tina Rex would notice him. Everybody started unpacking sleeping bags, poured a bag of chips into a bowl, and turned on some rock music.

**Back at the Watterson resident**

"Me and Raven were walking to our first day of school back in our hometown, Nevada Hills." Justin started telling a story to everybody except Raven and Tina who pretty much knew the whole story. "We walked into the lunchroom and noticed Tina all gloomy sitting at a table. She said nothing was wrong so we left her alone until she kicked the principle and ran off screaming. She told us how Naval wanted to consume her magical powers for his evil doings. She teleported us to the docks after Naval found us, she blasted a hole right through Naval's chest and he sank to the bottom of the lake. We thought he was dead but we were wrong." Justin finished, everybody except Vaniel, Tina, and Raven stared at him in shock.

"So you guys are telling us that Tina is a real live wizard who's being hunted down my a madman who tortures people out of the anger of his parents deaths?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked. "That's pretty much it. Naval will not stop until he has Tina, kills us all, and takes over the entire universe! There's no known way to stop Naval permanently, You something to him and he just keeps coming back!" Justin stated.

**Back at the Junkyard**

Everybody were all having fun at Tina Rex's sleepover. "This is awesome!" said the unnamed male teen. "I know!" said the unnamed female teen taking a sip of soda. Naval appeared inside Tina Rex's shed or wherever she sleeps. Everybody saw him and gave him glares thinking he was an uninvited teen.

"Hey buddy! This sleepover is for invites only!" Tina Rex said angrily. Naval said nothing and the unnamed male teen walked in front of him. "Yeah what she said hippie! So why don't you take those ugly clothes of yours out of here and go moan on the streets begging for money like the bum you are." The male teen said, this angered Naval. Naval grabbed an old worn out baseball bat. "Oh so is what you came here fo-" before the teen could finish, Naval wacked the baseball bat across his head, knocking it clean off his body.

The teen's decapitated body fell to the ground while everybody stared in complete shock.

"Whoa." Tobias said quietly. Naval then faced the other kids. Tina Rex couldn't step on him due to him having horns. Tobias saw an old worn out kitchen knife and picked it up. He ran up to Naval and stabbed him in the stomach with it. "TOBIAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rachel asked panicking. "What he was probably gonna kill us too!" Tobias said. Naval picked Tobias up and tossed him back with the others while taking the knife out of his stomach.

"DIE!" He said then ran towards the gang of kids. They avoided the knife and ran out the door. Tina Rex swipped the door shut with her tail and picked up an old car with her mouth and blocked the door. Naval, however, just bursted through the door, leaving a giant hole on the door and sent the car flying. Ocho went up to him and said "Hey buddy, you're pretty intense. Do you think I'm intense? Do you think I'm intense?! DO YOU THINK I'M INTENSE!?" Naval got annoyed the more he raised his voice. Naval grabbed Ocho and began squeezing him. Ocho started screeching in agony as Naval was crushing him, some green slim started emerging from his body.

"Is this intense for ya?" Naval asked then laughed sinisterly before letting go of a dead Ocho, who was covered in green slime and crushed in half. Everybody stared in horror as Naval faced them. Leslie found a bottle of alcohol and was surprised it was still full. He picked it up and doused it all over Naval, everybody knew what he was trying to do and Tobias found a still working lighter. Tobias handed Rachel the lighter and she placed it on Naval, setting half of his entire body on fire.

"BURN OLD MAN!" Tina Rex roared. Everybody panicked as the fire seemed to have no effect on Naval as he raised up the knife. Everybody started running for their lives. "You can run but you can't hide!" Naval shouted wickedly. He got a skateboard out of nowhere then followed the kids. The kids were running as fast as they could from Naval who had his claws stuck out so he can cut through the trash and maybe slow them down. Everybody became relieved as they saw the door leading out of the junkyard. Naval waved his hands in the air which caused a giant pile of trash to block the door, trapping everybody.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Rachel screamed. Naval began to laugh wildly. As he was doing so, a mountains of trash began to tip over and fell of Naval. Naval's feet were sticking out of the trash moving back and forth then stopped. Everybody then became relieved. They all got on Tina Rex and walked over the mountain of trash.

"Who was that maniac!?" Tobias asked. "I don't know but we better call somebody!" Molly screamed. "Call who?!" Tina Rex yelled. "The police, who else!" Molly continued. "LADY WE'RE NOT CALLING ANY POLICE THEY'RE JUST GONNA KILL US!" Masami yelled making a very good point. Tina Rex stopped as she heard rumbling. "Why'd you stop?" Banana Joe asked. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Everybody got off her and stayed silent. "I don't hear anything." Rachel said. "I could've sworn I heard something." Everybody just glared at her thinking she's just trying to scare them. Then Naval popped out of the ground except he was twice the size as Tina Rex and was in a GI outfit greatly resembling Gumball's GI outfit except it was big enough to fit Naval.

He laughed wildly while wrapping a black belt on his head. Everybody stared and backed away in complete horror. "How's this for karate wieners!" Naval said referring to them making fun of Gumball and Darwin in the GI outfits then walked towards the gang. Tina rammed into his gut but it had no effect on him. "You know Darwin really loves you two girls!" Naval said referring to Masami pretending that Darwin was her boyfriend and when Rachel kissed Darwin at the party. Tina Rex bit his right arm leaving it bleeding but still it had no effect on harming Naval.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Naval yelled then he slashed his claws across Tina Rex's body. He slashed her two more times before falling on the ground. "TINA!" Jamie screamed. Naval jumped down to the kids in his normal size and was wearing Nicole's wedding dress. "Remember me?!" Naval said then slashed Molly across her stomach. Naval continued to Slash everybody with his claws until they were in millions of cut up pieces while he was laughing wildly.

The gang were driving and stopped in front of the junkyard. "What makes you thing we'll find Naval here?" Tina asked. "A girl I know named Tina Rex claims she was having a sleepover here, and Tina considers me a friend apparently." Gumball said as everybody exited the car. "Hey Tina!" Gumball screamed. Everybody opened the door and a pile of trash landed on all of them.

"Okay we believe you when you said Tina Rex was an actual T-Rex." Tina said thinking that the trash was knocked over by her. They climbed the mountains of trash to find Tina's shed. They continued to walk until they saw the most horrifying thing they have ever seen. They saw Tina Rex, Tobias, Rachel, Molly, Carmen, Teri, Masami, Leslie, Alan, Jamie, Rob, Ocho, Banana Joe, and Anton all dead in a pool of blood with giant and multiple cuts all over their bodies.

Tina and Raven fainted at the sight of it and Gumball began to cry. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Nicole picked him up and tried to comfort him while Penny, her sister, Anias, and Darwin were beginning to cry as well. Justin and Vaniel backed up in horror. "Dude we have to get rid of Naval or else he'll kill us too!" Justin said to Vaniel. "Don't you think we know that?!" Vaniel said.

"Oh we were just playing." A voice said. Everybody turned around behind them and saw Naval laughing sinisterly. "YOU MONSTER!" Nicole screamed in nothing but pure rage. She ran up to Naval but Naval punched her in the face. The punch caused her to fly towards a pile of trash. She was knocked out and blood can be seen all over her nose. "MOM!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anias all screamed at the top of their lungs. Naval grabbed Gumball by the back of his shirt and said "Wanna play Gummypuss!?" before Penny became brave, she picked up an old pocket knife of the ground and ran up behind Naval. "PENNY NO!" Mr. Fitzgerald yelled. Penny stabbed the knife in Naval's back causing him to drop Gumball.

Penny ran up beginning to cry to Gumball to see if he was alright. Naval fell on the ground trying to remove the knife from his back. He removed the knife and threw it at Penny. However because he was on the ground, the pocket knife went in between her legs and stabbed Gumball in the stomach. Gumball screamed in pain then fell on the ground. "GUMBALL!" Everybody except Penny's sister, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Vaniel, Tina, Raven, and Nicole screamed. Naval got up and pushed Penny out of the way. Naval growled angrily. "DIE GUMMYPUSS!" He yelled lifting his foot up attempting to jab the knife deeper in him but before he could, Justin took Mr. Fitzgerald' gun and shot Naval in the torso. Naval fell backwards. Justin was able to shot him until he got back up and ran away.

Penny, Anias, and Darwin ran up to an unconscious Gumball. "Gumball! Gumball please wake up!" Penny said crying her eyes out. Justin took the pocket knife out of his stomach and placed his hand of Gumball's chest. "He's still alive but out cold!" Justin said, this made everybody a bit better. "Gumball please wake up!" Penny continued. "We can't leave him just lying around we need to get him back home and have him rest!" Justin said. Everybody stopped crying and help lifted everybody that were unconscious to the car.

* * *

**So yeah a pretty intense chapter, but what would you guys expect from a story that's also horror. And yes we're getting close to where Naval reveals he was the one who stole the bomb from the Rainbow Factory, I keep forgetting that. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Naval's attack

Everybody went back to the Watterson residence. Nicole, Tina, and Raven had woken up on the way. Gumball was placed on the couch with a wet rag on his forehead.

"Will my Gummypuss be alright?" Nicole asked with tears in her eyes. "I gave him some morphine, he might not be awake for another hour." Tina said looking out the window in case Naval shows up. "What happened while we were out?" Raven asked. "Naval tried to kill Gumball, he ran off after I shot him a couple of times." Justin explained. Penny was praying that Gumball would be okay with tears in her eyes as well and Darwin was rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Tobias, Leslie, Alen, Ocho, Masami, Rachel, Jamie, Tina, they're all dead." Darwin said in a state of shock. "Take it easy little buddy. They're all in a better place now." Vaniel said. Tina continued to look out the window but only saw normal looking people walking by. "Is that gun loaded?" She asked to Mr. Fitzgerald. "Yeah, I got more ammo in the glove box of the car." He said. "Good, we might not be able to kill Naval but the gun or any other weapon we can use may slow him down." Everybody agreed with her. Gumball began to twitch.

"Why's my baby twitching?" Nicole asked panicking. "It's probably a side effect from the morphine." Tina said. "No, my dad was forced to have morphine! He never twitched." Mr. Fitzgerald said. A tearing sound can be heard. Everybody looked around to see where that was coming from and looked at Gumball's blanket. Something or someone was tearing a message in Gumball's blanket like they were invisible. The message said "SURRENDER OR GUMMYPUSS DIES!" in capital letters. Everybody knew it was the work of Naval, the only question was how was he doing it?

An hour passed, Gumball was still passed out and it began to rain. Tina walked in circles trying to think. "Look I can't think of anything!" She said. "Justin, Raven, Vaniel, come with me." She headed out the door. "Wait where are you going?" Anias asked. "We're going to the police station, see if they can help!" Tina said angrily as she, Justin, Raven, and Vaniel followed her out the door.

Everybody went to the door, except Penny who wanted to be close to Gumball, and watched them walk away. "Oh great." Nicole said irritated. "Now what are we gonna do?" Penny asked. Everybody stared at her with their eyes widened. She was confused why they were staring at her like that, she turned around and saw Gumball. He was standing on the couch, his fur was green, his eyes were a purplish-pinkish color, the sweater and jeans he was wearing were all black, and his claws were now long, at least six inches longer and dirtier.

"YA STUPID DUMB FAT NUTHEAD FREAK!" Gumball yelled in Naval's voice then attacked Penny. "DID YOU SCREW WITH ME!? DID YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC DYSFUNCTIONAL FRIENDS DARE TO SCREW WITH ME!?" Gumball began punching Penny harshly. Anias and Darwin tried to pull Gumball off of Penny. They managed to but Gumball picked up Anias. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART EH?!" he said then threw her across the room. Gumball then ran up to Mr. Fitzgerald and began slashing him.

"YOU'RE JUST AS DUMB AND STUPID AS YOUR DAUGHTER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HER BE WITH GUMMYWUSS!?" Gumball yelled. Mr. Fitzgerald continued to scream in pain until Nicole grabbed and picked him up but Gumball was able to bite her arm, causing her to drop him.

Gumball got back up. He screamed viciously on ran towards Nicole. He kicked her right leg which caused her to fall. "YA DUMB LITTLE CAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT GUMMYWUSS FOREVER!?" He yelled, punching Nicole in the stomach. Richard picked up a baseball bat and wacked Gumball with it, Richard used all his might and sent Gumball flying towards the door. Everybody came to help Nicole up. They all turned their attention to Gumball, who was floating. Gumball passed out after a shadowy cloud appeared behind him. The cloud turned into Naval and Gumball turned to normal.

"DON'T THINK HE (Gumball) AND THOSE DUMB LITTLE KIDS CAN PROTECT YOU FOREVER! I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL DESTROY THIS WEIRD TOWN!" Naval yelled, he dropped Gumball on the floor then ran off. Penny's sister started crying and it woke Gumball up, he yawned then saw that his friends and family were beaten up.

"OH MY GOSH! What happened to you guys!" Gumball said in worry. "Take a wild guess." Anias said, Gumball moaned in sadness. Justin, Raven, Tina, and Vaniel ran back to the house.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Tina said. They all moaned as seeing that it was the work of Naval.

**An hour Later**

"Did he say anything?" Tina asked. "Who?" Anias asked. "Naval! Did he say anything before he ran off?" "Yeah, he threaten to kill us and destroy Elmore." Mr. Fitzgerald said. "Please, how's he gonna do that? There's only one of him." Justin said. "Well obviously, he'll need some sort of weapon or bomb to do all that! But where's he gonna get a bomb in this lovely town?" Tina asked. Everybody thought about this for second. Nicole remembered something about her boss at the Rainbow Factory stating that he keeps a bomb locked up in a safe in the basement. And the safe was empty when the burglary happened that day.

"I KNOW HOW HE'S GONNA DESTROY THIS PLACE!" Nicole yelled. Everybody gave her confused looks. "What?" Justin asked. "Remember when the rainbow Factory where I woke at was robbed?" Everybody except Justin, Tina, Raven, and Vaniel nodded. I just realized he was the one who robbed it! My boss claimed he stored a bomb in the basement and he stole it!" Everybody became horrified. "But wait, you told us you didn't know what was stolen!" Gumball said. "Our boss wanted us to keep it a secret." Nicole lowered her head sadly. "Well that's just great. If he figures out how to set off that bomb, we are so screwed." Tina said.

Naval was walking through a dark alley. He pulled out the bomb he stole from the factory and examined it. He began to laugh manically.


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Battle

The Wattersons, Fitzgeralds, Justin, Tina, Raven, and Vaniel were running throughout Elmore.

"Where are we going?" Gumball asked. "Anywhere that Naval might've been to." Tina said. Everybody looked around until Justin spotted a dead police man next to a gun shop that looked like it was broken into.

"Look at this." Justin told everybody. They walked up to the police guy, they knew it was the work of Naval because he had claw marks running down his chest. "Poor fool." Vaniel said. Justin examined the gun shop, he looked in through the window and saw it trashed. Justin stuck his hand through the window of the door and opened it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nicole asked. "Getting us weapons. Naval's strong and we're gonna need all the protection there is around here. I'm not gonna let you guys die." Justin said. He went into the shop and picked up a few guns for everybody. "Okay here." Justin handed Mr. Fitzgerald an M3 Grease gun, Mrs. Fitzgerald a pistol grip shotgun, Nicole was given two Smith and Wesson model 500 revolvers, and he gave Richard two 38 Super Colts.

Justin gave Raven a Colt Single Action Army and Justin helped himself to a Mossberg 500sp Mariner. Tina and Vaniel weren't given weapons, Justin knew they could take care of themselves. "Do you guys know how to use guns?" Gumball asked Justin and Raven. "Are you kidding us? Me and Raven play Resident Evil all the time." Justin said with a chuckle.

"Great! Now all we have to do is find Naval before he figures out how to set off that bomb." Tina said. Everybody agreed with her then ran off to find Naval. "Where do you think Naval went?" Justin asked. "I have a good feeling on where he might be." Nicole said.

**Rainbow Factory**

Naval broke into the Rainbow Factory and searched the basement for instructions on how to work the bomb. "How the heck do I work this dumb bomb. All I know is that it takes gun powder!" Naval said angrily, telling us why he broke into the gun store. Naval then knocked down selves off the walls and tipping over stacks of objects out of anger. "DARN IT ALL!" He screamed.

Naval walked out of the basement and looked around the place. "Why the heck is this place called the Rainbow Factory anyway?!" Naval asked himself. He looked on the ground and picked up a picture of Masami and her dad. "Nice looking father you got there, maybe I'll look him during your funeral." Naval said to the picture. Naval tossed the picture on the ground. He was about to go back in the basement before everybody bursted through the door.

"End of the Line Naval!" Justin said, pointing his shotgun at Naval. Naval saw that everybody, namely the adults, were pointing guns at Naval. He mearly chuckled at this. "You think a few guns can hurt me!?" He said in an evil tone. Justin then began to build up with pure rage and fired his gun at Naval. Naval screamed and fell backwards.

Naval got back up off the ground. A giant bullet wound was on his chest. Justin cocked the shotgun and shot him again in his hip. Naval growled and walked over to the gang. Mr. Fitzgerald raised his M4 Grease Gun and fired directly at Naval. The force of the bullets being fired from the gun caused Naval to walk backwards.

Mr. Fitzgerald continued to fire until the gun ran out of bullets. Mr. Fitzgerald threw the gun on the ground, took out his C96 Mauser, and started shooting Naval along with everybody else except Gumball, Darwin, Anias, Penny, Penny's sister, Tina, and Vaniel. Tina picked up the grease gun, she conjured a magazine and reloaded the gun, then started shooting Naval. A pink arua surrounded the guns everybody had, Tina was enabling the guns from running out of ammunition.

Naval was up against the wall, having thousands of bullets being fired in him. Justin cocked his shotgun and shot Naval's leg. Cocked the gun again and shot him in the upper left side of his chest. Then he shot him in the right side of his face. Nicole aimed her revolvers and shot Naval in the head. Tina was firing at every part of Naval's body. Justin cocked his shotgun and shot Naval in the middle of his chest, after that Naval flew on the ground.

"Hold you fire! Hold your fire!" Justin shouted. Naval was on the ground with literally billions of bullets in his body. Naval was struggling to drag himself away from everybody. Justin took Nicole's model 500 revolvers and went over to Naval. He fired all the bullets in the guns at him, he found a butcher knife on the ground that was probably used by Naval and dug it deep within' his chest. Naval stopped moving.

Everybody else walked up to Naval and stared at him. "We did it. We actually did it!" Raven cheered. Everybody else started cheering as well, Gumball didn't cheer cause he knew that his friends were all dead. "What's wrong?" Nicole asked. "You know this man killed all my classmates! Right?!" Gumball was on the verge of crying until Tina put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm a wizard remember? I can probably bring them all back to life." Tina said. "Really?" Justin asked. "Have I ever let my friends down?"

Everybody heard a noise. "What was that?" Darwin asked. Everybody walked very quietly towards the door, Justin opened it and saw a man. He had scratches all over him, he was still alive but unconscious. "Oh it's just some guy." Justin said in relief. "Go find a phone and call an ambulance." Gumball ran back to the other room. "I think I saw a phone in there." he said. When he did, he saw that Naval was gone.

Gumball made a shocked look, there was only a giant puddle of blood where Naval was lying. "Um guys." Gumball said nervously. "What?" Justin asked. Gumball just got more nervous. "What?" Justin asked again. "He's g-gone." Gumball said nervously. Everybody just made shocked expressions. "What?!" Justin asked, everybody ran into the room and saw that Naval wasn't on the floor anymore.

Everybody backed up in horror until a door in front of them was torn off it's hinges. Naval walked out of the door, he was covered in bullet wounds, blood, and he was limping.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU BUNCH OF FREAKS." He said angrily, Naval took out the knife Justin stuck in his chest. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW?" Everybody tried to run back to the room with the man in it but Naval raised his hand in the air and the door slammed shut. "I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR GAY PET FISH THERE AND DROWN HIM IN A DEEP FRYER FULL OF BURNING HOT OIL AND SALT." Naval said as he got closer.

"Okay we'll go peacefully." Richard said. "What are you doing?!" Nicole asked him. Richard picked up Justin's Mossberg 500sp and cocked it. He shot Naval in between is legs and torso, Richard cocked the gun and shot him in the same area again. Richard blew Naval off his legs and was now just a torso while his legs were moving on their own.

"RUN!" Richard screamed. He dropped the gun and everybody ran out the door Naval came in through. '"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Naval screamed, he lifted himself up and began walking with his hands. "GO! GO! GO!" Justin yelled as everybody kept running. Everybody managed to reach the elevator, Nicole pressed on the button to go up repeatedly but nothing happened.

"There!" Anias pointed to a staircase. "Works for me!" Justin said as everybody ran up the stairs. Naval saw them and went as fast as he could up the stairs. "YOU FREAKS CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naval screamed. Naval found another kitchen knife on the ground. He picked it up and used it, along with the other knife, to climb up the stairs faster.

Everybody were running as fast they could up the stairs. They reached a door, entered it, shut it, and quickly locked it. Mr. Fitzgerald and Nicole pushed a desk in front of the door. "That outta keep him out! You guys stay here, we're gonna go find a phone or another way out!" Tina said then she, Justin, Raven, and Vaniel ran off. Leaving everybody behind, all they could hear was Naval jamming the knifes in the stairs and him struggling to get up to them.

"Well at least we're safe from that green freak." Darwin said. "I never noticed how his hands were so monstrous, he has giant horns, doesn't wear a shirt, and has a bad taste in fashion. Dude he is the sickest and most ugliest man I've ever seen. I can't believe over some little incidents that happened when he was a kid, that's so lame!" Darwin insulted Naval. Everybody just stared at him in worry in shock. The noise coming from outside stopped.

"It stopped." Gumball said. "Hmm, well I guess he finally decided to give up like the coward he is." Darwin said, only to get punched in the arm by Gumball. Gumball slowly walked towards the door, he motioned his head onto the door to hear anything. While he was doing so, a machete was stabbed through the door.

Everybody screamed and Gumball ran back to everybody. Naval was tearing the door down. "YOU LITTLE BASTURD!" Naval screamed, implying he heard Darwin say all those insults to him. "Dude I think he heard you." Gumball said to Darwin. Naval continued to smash the door down until the hole was big enough for him to crawl inside. "I'M GONNA KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" He screamed. Naval crawled over to the kids until Tina teleported behind him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Naval screamed. Tina stuck a poker through Naval and pinned him to the floor. Naval screamed in pain as Tina dug the poker deeper in the floor. "RUN!" Tina yelled. "I'LL GET YOU FREAKS FOR THIS!" Naval screamed as he struggled to get the pole out of him.

Tina and the familys were running until they caught up with Justin, Raven, and Vaniel. "What happened?" Justin asked. "No time! We have to get the heck out of here!" Tina grabbed Justin's hand and ran.

Naval was pushing himself up with his hand, attempting to free himself from the pole. Naval successfully freed himself, he picked up the knives he was using and examined them. "I hate animals." He said before crawling after the gang.

Everybody were scrambling around the office for a way out. They couldn't go out the windows due to them being up too high. "We have to find a phone or something that'll get us out of here!" Nicole suggested. "I think we were all thinking the same thing." Tina said. "Can't you teleport us out of here?!" Gumball asked Tina. "The bomb." Tina reminded Gumball that the bomb Naval stole is still in the basement. "Oh right."

A knife was thrown at the wall. Everybody screamed in terror, they turned around and saw Naval with his legs attached back on him and he was wielding a chainsaw. "What the heck, where'd he get a chainsaw?!" Gumball panicked. Naval started the chainsaw. "I've got you now you bunch of loser freak losers!" Naval said. Nicole started to build up with rage after he said loser.

Gumball noticed at giant stack of computers near Naval, he also noticed fire sprinklers and a fire alarm. "DIE!" Naval yelled. Nicole filled up with rage and kicked Naval on to the computers. Gumball had a great idea, he ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it. "What is that?" Justin asked as soon as everybody heard the alarm. They turned around and saw the Gumball pulled the alarm.

Everybody then looked up and saw the fire sprinklers going off. When the water hit the computers, they started to spark. Pretty soon the computers electrocuted Naval. Everybody stared in shock, the children were hugging their parents really tight. After a couple minutes, the sparks started dying down.

Naval was twitching like crazy. Mr. Fitzgerald took out his gun and shot Naval two times. Naval stopped moving after that, Mr. Fitzgerald tried to shoot Naval again but the gun was out of bullets. "Is he?" Gumball asked. Gumball picked up a pencil and poked Naval with it, he didn't move.

"All right Gumball!" Tina said. She raised her hand in the air and Gumball high fived her. Everybody started cheering for Gumball. Everybody went around Naval, he didn't move at all. "What if he really isn't dead?" Darwin asked. "I have an idea." Justin said. He took Naval's knife and jabbed it in his head. "Help me." Justin lifted Naval's arms, Mr. Fitzgerald lifted his leg and they moved towards the window.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Justin and Mr. Fitzgerald threw Naval out the window. Naval was falling high from the sky until he crashed landed on a van.

"We did it!" Justin said cheerfully. Everybody else started cheering. "We saved Elmore!" Anias cheered. Tina giggled, she kissed Justin on the cheek which caused him to blush. She remember that she promised to undo all the damage caused by Naval, she looked out the window and was relieved to see that Naval was still there.

Tina looked at everybody else then started glowing. "Okay let's do this." She said, the entire room started lighting up.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't active lately, I've been more focused on Deviantart. Also this story is almost finished, I think the next chapter will be the last chapter and this fanfic will be complete. My second completed fanfic. Read and please review, I'll be sure to fix any mistakes if I find any**


	12. Chapter 12 The End?

Gumball woke up in his house. He looked around and saw that everything was normal.

"Huh?" He said to himself. He looked over at Darwin, who was sleeping in his fishbowl. He heard his mother call for him and Darwin.

"BOYS! Breakfast!" Nicole yelled from downstairs. Darwin woke up after hearing his adoptive mother. "Yeah breakfast! Come on Gumball!" Darwin said as he jumped out of his fishbowl.

"How did I get back here?" Gumball asked himself. He remember Tina glowing back at the Rainbow Factory after we threw Naval out the window, the only possible explanation Gumball could think of was that Tina maybe made everything normal again.

"Gumball you coming?" A voice said. He turned to the doorway and saw Anias holding her Daisy the Donkey doll. "Uh yeah, let me just get dressed." Gumball said, realizing he was still in his pajamas.

After getting in his normal clothes, he walked downstairs and an into the kitchen where he saw his family eating breakfast.

"Hey gummypuss." Nicole said sweetly. "Uh hey mom." Gumball replied, he hated being called Gummypuss but he let it slide. "How'd you sleep?" Nicole asked. "I slept well, I guess."

After everybody ate breakfast, Nicole told the kids that it was time for school. They got there backpacks and school supplies ready and walked out to the bus stop.

"Aw man, I so glad everything's back to normal." Gumball said happily to himself. Darwin and Anias heard him and made confused looks. "What?" Anias asked. "Oh uh nothing." Gumball said.

The bus appeared. The kids walked inside and sat down in the back. Gumball was surprised to see Tobias, Masami, Rachel, Tina Rex, Jamie, Alan, Carmen, Leslie, Teri, Rob, Ocho, and Banana Joe on the bus as well. Who were all killed by Naval in the junkyard.

Gumball felt something in his back pocket. "Huh?" He said to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. Gumball read the note

_"Thanks for all your help! We hope to meet again. Love, Tina Walker"_

Gumball smiled after reading the note and quickly put it back in his pocket before anybody could see him holding it.

"Okay that's it, let's get moving." Rocky said. Just before he could do anything else, the door shut by itself. Everybody jumped.

"Whoa! Good one Rocky." Tobias said, snickering. "Uhh, I didn't do anything." Rocky said nervously. Just then, the bus just shut off before starting again. Rocky started freaking out cause wasn't doing anything. The bus turned green with purple stripes and the inside of the bus was black. Everybody on the bus started panicking.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Darwin asked. "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Rocky yelled. Gumball looked out the window and saw Nicole waving goodbye. She seemed completely oblivious to the bus being green and the kids panicking.

"MOM! MOM HELP US!" The Watterson kids screamed for help but Nicole just stood there waving. The bus started taking off, and nobody was even driving. Rocky tried to use the steering wheel was it wouldn't budge. "HELP!" Everybody on the bus cried.

Nicole stopped waving when the bus had left. Before she could walk back inside her house, Naval's hand bursts through the door. Nicole screams as the hand grabs her and drags her through the hole. Naval's evil laugh can be heard.

* * *

**So this is the end of my story, please read and review. This ending is a parody to the ending of the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. In case you're wondering, Naval's survived all the damaged he took from the last chapter. No happy ending here I guess**


End file.
